whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Untitled Document
Untitled Document/ (Hangul: 이름없는 문서) is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and remake. It details events that occurred near the pond, the Water Demon and the L-Rods Item. Location It is found on the table in the Occult Club, which is on the first floor of the New Building. Transcript 2001 English= Untitled Document There was a rumour that a ghost lived in the pond near the front New Building. and the only way the ghost could escape was to take the lives of other students. The teachers gave a strict warning to students not to go near the pond. but it was useless. It hadn't even crossed their mind to fill the pond up, so it was suggested to them. But the chief directors council always opposed it. They said it was because the pond was made to keep the feng shui around the area balanced. What the hell is feng shui anyway... I'll have to research that. They said that feng shui is very important to this school. One day, they actually did try to fill the pond up, but the heavy equipment operator died of a heart failure before he got near it. So the school considers it a sacrifice to the instead. How stupid. Recently, the ghost has been haunting again. There were sightings. of a soaked girl wearing the school's old uniform. Maybe someone drowned her in the pond. Why can some of us see this? Well, it's hard to explain. The afterlife and the world we live in are overlapping somehow. Today, we went to occult club to study supernatural events and sighting. The teacher came in with two rods. He said they were the L-Rods and they could pick up abnormal ghostly activity. |-|Korean= 이름없는 문서 신관이 들어서기전 그 자리에는 연못이 있었어. 물론 연못에는 귀신이 있다는 소문도 함께 있었지. 그건 저주받은 연못이었는데 거기 빠져 죽은 영혼은 그 연못에 갇혀 버린다는 거야. 영혼이 그 연못에서 빠져 나오기 위해서는 다른 영혼을 그곳에 끌어들여야 한다고 했어. 그래서 그 연못의 귀신은 다른 물귀신보다도 더욱 집요했고 연못에 빠져 죽는 사람의 수가 많았지. 심할 때는 한달에 한 번 꼴로 물에 빠져 죽는 사람이 생겼어. 학교에서는 학생들에게 연못에 대해 주의를 주었지만 사고는 줄어들지 않았지. 물론 그 연못을 메우자는 의견도 있었지만 이사장회에서 항상 반대를 했대. 그나마 연못이 있어 풍수가 제대로 흐른다는 거였지. 풍수가 얼마나 무서운 거길래 사람 몇 죽어나가는 건 신경도 안쓴다는 건지…. 그런데 나중에 안 사실이지만 풍수란 정말 무서운 거였더군. 한번은 성화에 못이겨 연못을 메우기로 했어. 근데 작업 첫날 중장비 기사가 심장마비로 쓰러져 영원히 일어나지 못했지. 그 뒤로 어처구니 없게도 학교에서는 해마다 그 연못에 제사를 올렸지. 신관이 지어진 뒤엔 제사같은건 없어졌어. 그런데 요즘 다시 귀신이 나타난다는 얘기가 돌고 있지. 물에 흠뻑 젖은 여학생이 나타난다는 소문이야. 그리고 역사관에서나 볼 수 있는 교복을 입고있다지, 아마 십중팔구 예전 연못에 빠져 죽은 물귀신일거야. 연못이 사라진 마당에 물귀신이 왜 나타나냐고? 음.. 그건 설명이 좀 긴데…. 이승과 저승은 같은 공간에 존재하지. 무슨 말이냐 하면 귀신과 사람은 같은 공간에 있지만 다른 차원(다른 말로 표현하기가 힘들어 차원이라고 했어. 음… 각각 다른 주파수를 수신하는 무전기로 비유 할수도 있지.)속에 있어 서로 영향을 주지 못하는거지. 그러니까 현계의 자리에는 건물이 들어섰지만 명계 쪽에는 그 물귀신의 강한 원념 때문에 아직도 연못이 있을 수 있다는 거란 말이야. 오늘 한번 그 정체를 알아볼까 해. 고생 끝에 오컬트 동아리랍시고 만들었는데… 선생들 눈치가 장난이 아니거든. 아까운 청춘을 헛소리나 하면서 보내고 있다고 생각해. 오컬트란 말이 이상해서 그렇지… 우린 이 세상에 현대과학으로 설명되지 않는 초자연적 현상들을 연구하고 분석해보는 동아리란 말이야. 그렇다고 UFO 매달아 놓고 조작사진을 찍을 수도 없고. 귀신 찾는게 가장 빠르겠지. 그리고 우연치 않게 신기한 능력을 가진 L자스틱을 구했거든. 구해다 준 사람 말로는 다우징(수맥찾기 말이야)뿐만 아니라 귀신도 감지한다는데… 2015 English= Untitled Document There used to be a pond at that spot before the New Building was built. Of course, there were rumors that the pond was haunted. According to local legend, it was a cursed pond, and the souls of the people who drowned in that pond were trapped in it. The only way an imprisoned soul can escape the pond was to drag another’s into that pond. That’s why the ghosts of that pond were more bloodthirsty, killing more people. At worst, the pond claimed a life every month. The school warned the students about the pond, but the drownings did not stop. Some people wanted to fill in the pond but the Chairman always decided against it. The Chairman said that the pond allowed the Feng Shui to flow well. I mean, how important is Feng Shui when people are dying, you know? Well, I later found out just how important Feng Shui is… Anyways, because of fierce protests it was finally decided that the pond was to be filled in. But on the first day of filling the pond, the machine operator died of a heart attack. After that, the school had to hold purification ritual every year for the pond. Time passed, and the New Building was built over the spot where the pond used to be; no more rituals. Lately though, there are rumors that ghost are showing up again. They said that a girl’s ghost drenched in water wearing an old school uniform that can only be seen in the History Room, is being spotted. She’s got to be one of the ghosts of a student that died in the pond. You might ask why a pond ghost would appear when the pond is gone. Well, it’s hard to explain but… This world and the underworld exists in the same space. What does that mean? It means that humans and ghosts occupy the same space but in different (for lack of a better word) dimensions (you could also compare it to radios, each of them giving off its own frequency), and that’s why humans and ghosts cannot influence each other. So even there is a building built over where the pond was in this world, that pond could still be there in the underworld’s dimension. I will try to find out the truth of all this today. I was finally able to create the Occult Club. The teachers hate it. They say I’m wasting my precious youth. Even though people find my club weird, my club is not a joke. We investigate and research the supernatural phenomena that cannot be explained by modern science. Naturally, the quickest way of providing our worthy cause would be finding a ghost. Just by sheer luck, I’ve recently came upon something called L-Rod, which has magical powers. The person who found it told me that it can detect ghost, as well as be used as a dowsing rod. |-|Korean= 이름 없는 문서 신관이 들어서기 전 그 자리에는 연못이 있었어. 물론 연못에는 귀신이 있다는 소문도 함께 있었지. 그건 저주받은 연못이었는데 거기 빠져 죽은 영혼은 그 연못에 갇혀 버린다는 거야. 영혼이 그 연못에서 빠져 나오기 위해서는 다른 영혼을 그곳에 끌어들여야 한다고 했어. 그래서 그 연못의 귀신은 다른 물귀신보다도 더욱 집요했고 연못에 빠져죽는 사람의 수가 많았지. 심할 때는 한달에 한 번 꼴로 물에 빠져 죽는 사람이 생겼어. 학교에서는 학생들에게 연못에 대해 주의를 주었지만 사고는 줄어들지 않았지. 물론 그 연못을 메우자는 의견도 있었지만 이사장이 항상 반대를 했대. 그나마 연못이 있어 풍수가 제대로 흐른다는 거야. 풍수가 얼마나 무서운 거길래 사람 몇 죽어나가는 건 신경도 안 쓴다는 건지… 그런데 나중에 안 사실이지만 풍수란 정말 무서운 거였더군. 결국엔 성화에 못 이겨 연못을 메우기로 했는데, 작업 첫날 중장비 기사가 심장마비로 쓰러져 영원히 일어나지 못했다는 거야. 그 뒤로 어처구니없게도 학교에서는 해마다 그 연못에 제사를 올리게 되었지. 그리고 시간이 흘러 그 위에 신관이 지어진 뒤엔 제사 같은 건 없어졌어. 그런데 요즘 다시 귀신이 나타난다는 얘기가 돌고 있어 물에 흠뻑 젖은 여학생이 나타난다는 소문이야. 역사관에서나 볼 수 있는 교복을 입고 있다지 아마? 십중팔구 예전 연못에 빠져 죽은 물귀신일거야. 연못이 사라진 마당에 물귀신이 왜 나타 나냐고? 음… 그건 설명이 좀 긴데… 이승과 저승은 같은 공간에 존재하지. 무슨 말이냐 하면 귀신과 사람은 같은 공간에 있지만 다른 차원 ( 다른 말로 표현하기 힘들어 차원이라고 했어. 음… 각각 다른 주파수를 수신하는 무전기로 비유할 수도 있지 ) 속에 있어 서로 영향을 주지는 못하는 거지. 그러니까 현계의 자리에는 건물이 들어섰지만 명계 쪽에는 그 물귀신의 강한 원념 때문에 아직도 연못이 있을 수도 있다는 거란 말야. 오늘 한번 그 정체를 알아볼까 해. 고생 끝에 오컬트 동아리랍시고 만들었는데… 선생들 눈치가 장난이 아니거든. 아까운 청춘을 헛소리나 하면서 허송세월 보내고 있다고… 오컬트란 말이 이상해서 그렇지, 우린 이 세상에 현대과학으로 설명되지 않는 초자연적 현상들을 연구하고 분석해보는 동아리란 말이야. 우리의 존재를 보여주려면 아무래도 귀신을 찾는 게 가장 빠르겠지? 마침 우연치 않게 신비한 능력을 가진 L로드를 구했어. 구해다준 사람 말로는 다우징 (수맥 찾는 거) 뿐만 아니라 귀신도 감지한다는데… |-|Français= Document sans titre Avant que le Nouveau Bâtiment fut construit, il y avait un étang. Bien sûr, il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi il était hanté. Selon les légendes locales, c'était un étang maudit et les âmes des gens qui se sont noyés sont emprisonnés à l'intérieur. Le seul moyen pour qu'une âme soit libérée est d'en traîner une autre. C'est pourquoi les fantômes de cet étang étaient plus assoiffés du sang, tuant plus de personne. Le pire est que l'étang réclame une vie tout les mois. L'école prévint les étudiants à propos de l'étang mais les noyés ne s'arrêtaient pas. Certaines personnes voulaient remplir l'étang, mais le président a toujours refusé. Le président a déclaré que l'étang permettait au Feng Shui de bien s'écouler. Je veux dire, quelle est l’importance du Feng Shui quand les gens meurent, vous savez? Eh bien j'ai compris plus tard l'importance du Feng Shui.. Quoi qu'il en soit, en raison de féroces protestations, il a finalement été décidé de remplir l'étang. Mais le premier jour du remplissage de l'étang, l'opérateur de la machine mourut d'une crise cardiaque. Après cela, tout les ans, l'école devait organiser un rituel de purification pour l'étang. Le temps avait passé et le Bâtiment Principal fut construit là où l'étang était autrefois ; plus aucun rituels. Pourtant, des rumeurs selon lesquelles le fantôme avait réapparut continuaient. Ils disent que dans la Salle d'Histoire, le fantôme d'une fille trempée portant un vieil uniforme scolaire fut repérée. Elle est l'une des filles qui est morte dans l'étang. Vous allez demander, comment un fantôme d'un étang peut apparaître même quand il a disparut. Eh bien, c'est dur à expliquer mais... Notre monde et le monde souterrain existent dans le même espace. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Cela veut dire que les humains et les fantômes occupent le même espace mais dans différentes (faute d'un meilleur mot) dimensions (on peut comparer cela aux radios, chacune d'elles dégageant leur propre fréquence) et c'est pour cela que les humains et les fantômes ne peuvent pas s'influence. Alors, même si dans notre monde il y a un bâtiment sur l'emplacement de l'étang, dans la dimension souterraine l'étang est toujours là. Je vais essayer de découvrir la vérité aujourd'hui. J'ai finalement pu créer le Club Occulte. Les professeurs le détestent. Ils disent que je gaspille ma précieuse jeunesse. Même si les gens trouvent mon club étrange, ce n'est pas une blague. On enquête et on recherche des phénomènes supernaturels qui ne peuvent pas être expliqués par la science. Évidemment, le moyen le plus rapide de prouver ce que l'on vaut est de trouver un fantôme. Par chance, je suis récemment tombé sur quelque chose appelé les baguettes L qui serait magique. La personne qui l'a trouvé, m'a dit que ça détecte les fantômes et être utilisé comme radiesthésie. Further Notes *In the remake it was heavily altered and instead being the 19th entry document, probably as the documents in the remake are not numbered according to ghost stories. *It is also known as " unofficial School Ghost Stories (3)" in original ver, But in the Remake, School Ghost Stories (3) is a completely different entry. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image Category:School Ghost Stories Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents